User talk:Hermione of vulcan
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Hermione of vulcan. Since you have edited the Vulcan page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 20:48, November 4, 2012 Welcome to the Herd So you decided to join our little (HA!) fandom. Well, I hope you're happy, because it's going to be a long, long ride, but oh is it worth it. Actually, the fandom can be just as fun as the show, though it has it's dark sides (but what fandom doesn't?). If you want to see fan material, look no further than Equestria Daily, the premier pony fan site. It is so large and all-encompassing, Hasbro themselves has left them exclusive content and staff members of the show check it often to see what the fandom is about. It even has fanfic, lots and lots of fanfic, and here is the best part: it is all goodfic. Well, except two, but one was a trollfic and the other was Cupcakes, which was so popular they almost had to include it. As for how good the fanfic is, that depends on your personal preference, but if it's featured on EQD, it at least has potential. When you decide to see more of the show itself, you can either watch it chronologically, or watch it a little out of order. I would recommend you watch Return of Harmony and keep Calm and Flutter On, as those are the Discord *cough Q cough* episodes. After those, Party of One, Lesson Zero, Sonic Rainboom, and Dragonshy are some of my favorites, though I love them all. If you want to have someone to geek out about the show with, I would be more than happy to oblige. After all, I am a bit of a fanboy for Friendship is Magic. No lust objects, but I still get a little... obsessive at times. Now a question: Who is best pony? Dimension-Hopper (talk) B20:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...best pony is probably Twilight or Fluttershy. Can't decide. Fluttershy is adorable and sweet, and Twilight is nerdy. I liked Twilight in the episode "Look Before You Sleep" because she was going by the book and acting so socially oblivious. My favorite characters are always socially awkward. And I agree with you about "Dragonshy". Hidden depths yay! To clarify, I've been watching it and have just finished "Bridle Gossip". Expect that to change within a few days, as this is my new obsession. When I get into a fandom, I get into it. Hermione of vulcan (talk) 03:15, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Klingon agent? Hi Hermione! I was just wondering if you could help me with the name and personality for a Klingon agent I'm planning. He's male and TOS-era. I've got pieces of personality for him (once I finish my post for the AU!agents thread, he'll have been mentioned/appeared twice), but I haven't a clue how and what to name him. I'm also rather iffy on Klingon culture—what I remember is how they look, more or less what they dress like, that they're a militaristic society (Empire, that is), honorable, and enemies of the Federation. The Klingon agent has decided that there's no point keeping up the enmity, since neither the Empire nor the Federation even exist in PPC HQ, but other than that...help? Basically, I'm not completely sure what I'm doing and could really use some help/advice so that I don't completely mess up this agent. What I know of his backstory is that he (like so many other agents) wandered through a plothole into HQ. He originates in TOS canon, though, not in a badfic. He may have held some minor position, and honestly seems rather mild and good-natured for a Klingon. Of course, he's got one scene so far, and it's an AU, so...Also, his known partners so far are a 21st century human (Dawn) and a Time Lady (the Reader). The Reader is the current one. Anyway, I babble. Help, please? (Not with the babbling, that'll go away eventually, it's from writing descriptions and I should stop now--what I meant is that help with the Klingon agent would be appreciated ok too much babbling bye now—) DawnFire (talk) 11:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I'm not much of an expert on Klingons, especially TOS era, so my first instinct is to link you to their Memory Alpha page and run. However, I am intrigued. : First of all, what part of TOS does he come from? In the movies, the Klingons have forehead ridges, but in the series proper, they had smooth foreheads because TOS had no budget. Several explanations for the discrepancy abound, made more confusing by the way the prequel series Enterprise has them as bumpy foreheads. The only "explanation" in canon is during the crossover episode of TOS and DS9, a character looks at the TOS Klingons, looks at Worf, and asks what happened. Worf's response? "We do not speak of it." Maybe your agent can get asked about it? : Secondly, The Undiscovered Country (movie 6, if you haven't seen it) shows the Klingons and the Federation becoming allies, something that would culminate in Worf being able to join Starfleet in TNG (he was raised by humans, but that's beside the point). So maybe this agent becomes aware of that, and that is why he chooses to let go of the enmity. Then again, even once they become allies, it is clear that there is still some ground to cover in learning to trust. Undiscovered Country does a great job of exploring that. : Thirdly (totally a word), a mild-mannered Klingon wouldn't have gotten very far, I think. One TNG episode *runs off to look it up* ah, yes, "A Matter of Honor" establishes how a Klingon must defeat higher ranking officers in a duel in order to move up the chain of command. Maybe he's something of an outcast - wasn't willing, etc., and that's why he was fine with joining the PPC and giving up the hatred of humans. : Everything else, check the Memory Alpha page I linked. Also, you can circumvent the name problem by having him take a new name when he joins the PPC, and not telling what his original name was. :Hope that's some help. : ~ Hermione of vulcan (talk) 16:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :: First off, thanks for getting rid of the extra section—my internet failed before I could. Second, I hope you know what you've started with that link. My brain is now stuffed full of Klingon culture and plot ideas, and I have seven further links to check out. At least the Klingon agent will have a lot of research behind him! :: Uh. He's from the five year mission era, mainly because those are the ones I actually remember. So he'd have a smooth forehead, and I'm sure he'll be asked about it. He'll probably quote Worf, and then laugh, rather uneasily, and say that it's a matter of pride, but that's all he's saying. He certainly wouldn't tell the tale of genetic enhancement! :: Oh, does it? My friends and I have been watching the movies together. We just watched the fifth, if I remember correctly (that's the one with the whales and the time travel, right? Or is that the fourth?) and since I'm in a different country and they're each in a different city...it hasn't really gone ahead. But that's definitely interesting to know. Also, Worf was what? Wow. I didn't know that. Sounds interesting. Anyway, it's quite possible those events would play a part in letting go of the enmity...and since I doubt he'll ever really have to work with an agent from Star Trek canon, he probably won't really explore the trust bit. Alternatively, I may take inspiration from Undiscovered Country once I see it. :: True, yes. (And of course 'thirdly' is a word. For one thing, spellcheck doesn't mark it—although, hilariously, it does mark 'spellcheck'!) I think he would be an odd case of the genetic change, in that he doesn't feel fear, exactly, but he has a strange tendency to laugh and be randomly forgiving. Alternatively, this may be PPC-induced insanity. As to position, maybe he felt that once he had advanced once or twice, that was enough, and he was content where he was. Possibly he doesn't really like having too much responsibility...I'm just theorizing, mind you, but it could work. And the PPC offered him a chance not to have too many people above him, and no one below him (except the odd recruit/trainee), and a chance to fight new and exciting battles (I get the feeling he might have been a bit bored fighting people who used similar weapons. Who knows.) He's pretty entrenched in Klingon culture, and feels strongly about most of it, but...he's like—it's like in cliche high school, where you have the popular kids, the in-crowd, and that guy who's there, he's ok with what's going on, but sometimes he prefers to sit a couple activities out, cheer everyone on. Or he prefers to be one of the people who doesn't have to take responsibility for making sure everything goes right, even though he may occasionally think of ways to do things better, and sometimes he'll even share them... :: That analogy may have stayed an analogy for too long. Basically, the Klingon agent seems to be developing as a sort of slightly lazy follower, who can think for himself but finds it easier to just go along with the crowd and let other people come up with the plans, and be responsible, and take the blame if things go badly. The easy-going nature (within limits) is because sometimes he just doesn't really care, or can't be bothered to be exactly like everyone else. But yeah, I doubt he had too many friends on his home world; I think people wouldn't have minded him, necessarily, but they'd have been like, "Oh, yeah, that guy" (pretend Klingons talk like that for a moment) "He's good, he's a good guy. Fights well. Bit strange, though. Still; not a bad fighter. Give him a minor position on our team, and try to put up with his occasional weirdness." :: ...I...suddenly get the feeling the Klingons think he's their equivalent of Luna Lovegood. But that may be the Harry Potter badfic I was reading today. Alternatively, it could be my brief mental image of a Klingon thinking, 'Is this guy on drugs?' :: ...we will never speak of this again. :: Hm...problem with that is, I can't really see him caring about changing his name. Actually, I don't think he'd want to. I suppose I'll just take a close look at all the Klingon names in canon, and make something up that sounds like them. :: Hey, actually, I just took a look, and I might have one. When trying to figure out a name for a Vulcan, I noted that two of the names I came up with sounded more Klingon than Vulcan. And, of course, now that I'm looking at them, the one right before them actually sounds more Klingon to me...I'm not completely sure of any of them, though. Kosar, Rosak, and Rasok. Any of those sound Klingon to you? (If you're curious, the Vulcan ended up being Surok. Which, admittedly, is close to Surak, but it was the one that worked best, as well as being a bit of a tribute. And looking at all these names is making them start to look very, very strange to me. Maybe I should stop now.) :: That was indeed helpful, and I thank you :) Seems I have a lot of interesting research to do, as well as quite a bit of thinking! Hope you don't mind the babbling, I can't seem to turn it off right now. :: DawnFire (talk) 18:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: The one with the whales is the fourth one. My personal favorite. It's got space whales. 'Nuff said. Five isn't that good, but like I said, six is good. Then the next one is Generations, a canon crossover with TNG, and then First Contact, Insurrection, and Nemesis are TNG. Generations is good, First Contact is awesome, Insurrection is meh, and I didn't like Nemesis. I have a grudge against that movie. Don't ask, the reason is a spoiler. ::: Well, Worf's backstory is that he lived on a Klingon colony near the Romulan border, and one day Romulans attacked and his family was killed. When Starfleet officers arrived on the scene, they found the Klingon kid in the ruins and one of them adopted him. So yeah. ::: Those names do sound Klingon. If you ever need names for Vulcans, though, I've come up with a patented (not really) naming system. For males, the formula is usually S or Tvowelconsonantk.This is based off of all the Vulcan males in canon: Sarek, Surak, Tuvok, Vorik, Taurik (a slight anomaly, but pronounced Torik, so it still fits). Spock is the exception. And he's the only one who's half human. Hm. For females, take a normal human female name and put a T' in front of it, then play with it until it sounds right. Turning the name backwards helps, and so does dropping the first letter. For say, agent Brenda, let's go with...T'Renda. Also, starting a name with T'P seems to be common, like T'Pol or T'Pel or T'Pau. ::: Have fun doing your research, and I look forward to reading his missions. ::: ~ Hermione of vulcan (talk) 23:29, April 10, 2013 (UTC) STAR TREKKIN' ACROSS THE UNIVERSE Yay! I think you might have welcomed me in already but another welcome is always great. I love this fandom. I'm going to make myself comfortable next to the nuclear wessels now. Right now I'm making my way through TOS really slowly, and I recently read some prequel comics for the films (which btw make no sense but have nice shots of Spock so I can't complain too much). Did I mention I really like Spock? I've got a Spock roleplay blog (live-long-and-bite-me.tumblr.com), which is why I kinda managed to pull that sporking off. Sorta. Maybe. I like Spock muse. And his Time Lord counterpart, the Blacksmith. :'D Lily Winterwood (talk) 05:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC)